wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Your Arms Like Henry
"Move Your Arms Like Henry" is a Henry the Octopus song. It is shown on the 1998 video, Toot Toot! and was written by Anthony's brother, Paul Field. It is shown at a lot of concerts now. It features Paul Hester on drums. It was a popular song around the time Sam replaced Greg. Song Credits Toot Toot! * Written by: P. Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Studio Assistants: Brad Cook, Matt Lovell, Phil Punch * Recorded at: Festival Records, Sydney, Australia * Mixed and Mastered at: Studio 301 Racing to the Rainbow (video) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Racing to the Rainbow (AU DVD inlay) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at: Tiger Sound, Sydney Australia * Engineered by: Alex Keller Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Written by: Paul Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller Play Piano With The Wiggles (sheet music) * Written by: Paul Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Play Piano With The Wiggles (audio) * Written by: Paul Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Written by Paul Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Special Thanks to Don Bartley, Chris Brooks * Special Guest Musician: Paul Hester Musicians Toot Toot! * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Paul Hester Racing to the Rainbow (AU DVD inlay) * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Henry: Breebop. Hi everybody! It's time to get your arms ready and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus. Ohhhhhh! Move your arms like Henry Move your arms like Henry Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Henry: That's right Shake your hands like Henry Henry: That's great shaking Shake your hands around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry waves to you Henry waves to me He's got so many hands, he's waving all the time Move your arms like Henry Henry: Great moving Move your arms like Henry Henry: Yeahhhhhhh! Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry: Ohhhhh. I'm having lots of fun. This is wonderful, wonderful dancing. Ohhhh! Ohhh Henry waves to you Henry waves to me He's got so many hands, he's waving all the time Move your arms like Henry Henry: Keep waving Move your arms like Henry Henry: That's it, that's it Move your arms around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry: Ohhhhh, wonderful, wonderful dancing. Ohhhhh, yoop! Trivia *Paul Hester plays the drums and percussion in this song. *In Toot Toot!, the prologue used to have only one shot but in the 1999 version, it now has 3 extra shots of the kids decorating cut-outs of Henry the Octopus. *In The Wiggly Big Show, Jeff voices Henry the Octopus on this song minus the Purple Wiggle himself. *This song sounds similar to Henry the Octopus. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards. Video Performances *Toot Toot! *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (Wiggle Puppets) *The Wiggly Big Show *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a Spanish style *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Lights, Camera, Action! Album Appearance *Toot Toot! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles * Hit Songs and Rarities * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Karaoke Songs 1 * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 10 Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs